teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Opening Serumonies*
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 57 - CellGames TeamFourStar (TFS) }} " " is the twenty-seventh episode of Season 3 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and is the fifty-seventh episode overall. It was first uploaded to YouTube on March 24, 2017. This also features the first appearance of Shueisha and Dragon Ball Super in the disclaimer. Tagline It’s the start of the Cell Games! Goku steps up to the plate to take the first bout, but another challenger has called dibs! **Translator’s Note: ‘Seru’ means Cell Summary The day of the Cell Games has arrived, and Goku changes into his gi. Before he can leave, Chi-Chi tells him that while she can deal with him dying again, she begs him not to let Gohan fight out of concern he'll die. Goku however tells her that if Gohan dies, then the world is doomed anyway; Gohan will die regardless of which choice is made (a surprisingly accurate argument from Goku.) He then teleports off, much to Chi-Chi's exasperation. He makes it to the lookout, but notices that everyone isn't confident considering Krillin got kicked through a plateau last time, and Piccolo is still reeling from his loss against his imperfect form, so they're basically going as support. Goku however is excited that he'll be able to fight against Cell finally, and they prepare to leave. At the arena, Reporter Jimmy Firecracker and his cameraman Larry look at the area as Mr. Satan makes his appearance. Cell mutters that he shouldn't have made the games an open invitation, due to the arrival of this idiot. Jimmy interviews Mr. Satan, who makes a bold statement to defeat Cell, insulting him with over 52 different verbs in row to describe how evil he finds him. Once done, Cell returns the favor by accurately guessing Mr. Satan got his start in bum fights as a homeless man, worked as an extra in a low budget pornos (where even the cameramen get tested afterwards), has no friends that came from his fame and will soon leave his daughter orphaned by his death. A stunned Mr. Satan can only stand there, as he cannot deny anything that was just said. Meanwhile, Gohan notices Tien and Yamcha on their way to the tournament. Tien informs them that Vegeta flew by already and flipped them off on the way. Vegeta arrives at the arena, which Cell makes snide remarks to the quiet Saiyan. Android 16 arrives shortly after, and notices Goku and the gang arriving as well. Cell is excited to see everyone (minus Tien), and Krillin makes small talk with 16. Jimmy asks if they're looking to fight Cell, and Goku is ready to go first. Mr. Satan however is adamant that he goes up first, and defeat Cell. Goku decides to let Satan fight first since he's the Worlds Martial Arts Champion (despite himself and Tien having been champions in the past as well), much to the concern of Piccolo. Before Satan can start, a helicopter containing the hosts from the Y Network appear for coverage, until Cell blows it up and kills them; having had enough of putting up with Mr. Satan, he didn't want to increase the amount of idiots trying to make a name for themselves show up. Mr. Satan believes it to have been remote controlled and even calls the charred corpses that fall out of the sky dummies that were placed inside for realism; the viewers buy this despite it being very unlikely. Mr. Satan is ready to fight Cell, which makes Cell surprised that he's actually serious about fighting him. Mr. Satan goes for his Satan Punch, but Cell swats him to a plateau, which really leaves a mark (No pun attended). Seeing their champ defeat so easy, the viewers lose hope. Cast and Crew * MasakoX – Goku, Gohan * Hnilmik - Chichi * Antfish - Mister Satan * Lanipator – Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo * Takahata101 – Cell * Remix – Android 16 * Ganxingba - Tenshinhan * Faulerro - Yamcha * Kirbopher - Ox-King, Caroni Featuring: * xbubblemonkeyx as Piza * OctoPimp as Piroshki * Connor McKinley as Announcer * Xander Mobus as Jimmy Firecracker * KaiShiden as Larry the Cameraman Crew: * Additional art and animation supplied by: Christopher Niosi * Digital animations: MasakoX * Additional music composer: AinTunez Callbacks * Cell hasn't forgotten Tien's interference from "Advanced Geometry". * Mr. Satan calls himself the hype, which Vegeta called himself in "Cell Reception". Vegeta was pissed that Satan said that. * The title screen is a reference to the CellGames Short Videos that were released before this episode. * When the Y Network helicopter blows up, and its passengers, Satan passes it off as robots piloting it. It's not only a reference to Saiyans? On My Planet? (It's More Likely Than You Think), but also a reference to the Saban dub where they were trying to keep death out of the dialogue. * Since Cell has Freeza's DNA, he shows a disliking towards Mr. Satan's heroic speech. * Cell asking if 16 if he's only going to shout Goku's name might be a reference to Broly. * Mr. Satan mentions Skygina II: Mr. Satan vs Dr. Boy-Man, a sequel to the Skygina movie mentioned in Dead Zone. Trivia * The Disclaimer has changed for this episode. The following changes include: ** Dragonball Super is added in, making this the first episode to have the series part of the disclaimer. ** Fuji TV is replaced by publishing company Shueisha. * First episode released in 2017. It aired on the exact same day the 2017 Power Rangers movie premiered in US theaters (by pure coincidence). * The song Android 16 sings is "I Have Waited For So Long" by Foreigner. * Mr. Popo and Dende appear, but don't have any lines. * Krillin mentions he got "Tambourine'd" 'by Cell last time, referring to how in DragonBall he died at the hands of King Piccolo's son Tambourine. * Curiously, Piza, Piroshki and Caroni appear to help Mr. Satan in the Cell Games, but they are assassinated by Cell completely changing what subsidence in the original series. * After Goku decides to let Mr. Satan fight Cell first, Piccolo breaks the fourth wall by looking at the viewers and saying, "I can't tell if he's serious and that's very concerning." * Videl is mentioned in this episode by Mark and Cell. * There's one error where in one scene, Tien is wearing the robe he wore during the Android Saga to Pre-Cell Games Saga instead of his white t-shirt. *The "Seru" part of the episode name is the Japanese name of Cell. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:Cell Saga Category:DBZA Season 3 Category:Team Four Star Category:DBZA Episodes